REVOLUTIONARY!
by ErinsboroughDreamer
Summary: One mistake, could spell the end for two of Ramsay Street's favourite couples...


REVOLUTIONARY!

This fic is possibly stretching the bounds of realism here, but then if I was following the rules of realism, this wouldn't be fiction ;)

'Karl, have you seen my watch anywhere?' Susan called out from the bedroom.

'Fraid not.' he replied frankly.

'Alright then, I guess it'll have to do.' she mumbled, before making her impression as she entered the front room.

Karl laughed. 'I think you'll cope without the watch. You look, amazing.'

'Getting a touch of the green eyed monster are we?' she joked, as she stood elegantly in her black satin dress, and gleaming silver accessories.

'Me, jealous of Paul Robinson? Pfft, never.'

'You sure, doc?' Susan winked at her other half.

'You'd better get a move on you little minx, or you may just have to miss that ride of yours.'

'Ooh we couldn't have that could we? Wouldn't want to keep Paul waiting.'

'Rather you than me sweetheart.' Karl kissed his wife.

'Enjoy yourself. But don't get, too, carried away. And drink responsibly.'

'Yes doctor.' Susan uttered wistfully before vacating through the door.

'Nice venue.' Susan quipped as she bumped into Paul.

'Yes, it is pretty costly for it's capacity.'

'Ooh, bad bargain was it Paul?' Susan cried sarcastically.

'Oh haw haw, aren't you just hysterical. Now if you don't mind, I've got a client to talk down payments with.'

'Joy.' she replied in a sarcastic tone, smug faced.

As she took a look around, she decided to purchase a drink from the bar.

Later on in the evening, Susan was sat, looking rather output, all on her lonesome. Until Paul spotted her and decidedly left his guest and approached her.

'Well aren't we just the life and soul of the party.'

'Yeah, well, you'll be glad to know I was thinking of leaving soon anyway.'

'What?'

Susan awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. 'Ah yeah, fancy, business dos' like this aren't really, my scene.'

'Oh come on it's not, that, bad. And ah…' Paul's eyes drifted to the floor and then up again. 'I wanted to apologise, for ignoring you earlier. Look, you've clearly gone to quite a bit of effort for tonight. Let me hook you up with a few people, treat yourself to a glass of the expensive stuff from the bar, and we'll see where we go from there. Hm? At least, promise me you'll stay for a little while longer?'

Susan took another swag of her drink and considered this for a moment, before replying. 'Fine, I'll give it a go, saying as I did go to such effort.'

A small grin crept onto Paul's face.

'Alright then, let me introduce you to a few, associates.'

Susan got up and took Paul's hand as he led her to his accuanttences.

Early next morning Susan awoke with a bad migraine. She winced a little and placed her numbed arm to her head, as her eyes flickered open. To her great surprise, she found herself slumped against the cold wall of a small but ornate bathroom. Slowly she picked herself up and walked towards the door. Which she opened to an even greater shock.

It was only as she surveyed the room, that she was flooded with memories from the night before.

'Oh my god…' she mumbled to herself, as she raised one hand to her mouth, the other ruffled through her 'bed' hair.

There was a sudden knock at the door, which caused her to jump.

She cleared her throat before speaking. 'Who is it?'

She heard a key fisting in the lock of the door. Susan instinctly wrapped her arms around herself, as she turned swiftly to the view of the door as it opened. Her heart skipped a beat…

'Paul…' she drifted off, finding herself unable to speak clearly.

Paul quickly shut the door and locked it again.

'Look Susan, it's going to work like this. You're going to make yourself appropriate while I tidy this place up. Then we're both going to go home and pretend none of last night ever happened. The fact is stuff happened that shouldn't have happened, and I probably didn't help matters much. No-one needs to know about this Susan, you hear me? Especially not Karl, or Rebecca.'

Susan was stunned and looked guilty yet broken.

Karl was anxiously awaiting his wife's arrival, when she snook quietly in the door.

'Susan you're home.'

'Ah, yeah. Yeah sorry I'm home so late. Um, Paul said he called, told you I'd booked a room at Lassiters'.'

'Yes, yes he did. Couldn't half help thinking he was up to no good though.'

Susan's front weakened a little at hearing this.

'But I see you're home in one piece, so, how was the party?'

'Oh you know, it was filled with a few hobnobbing types…'

'Hob-nobbing types?'

'Yeah. They call themselves upper class, but really… It, it was alright, for a business do.'

'Right…what did you say, exactly happened last night with Lassiters' and all…'

'What's with all the questions?' Susan asked, affronted.

'Well that depends, what's with all the mystery?'

An awkward silence fell upon them.

Then Karl sighed, 'I'm sorry, sorry I don't know what came over me there.'

'it's okay. Come here.' she signalled, and the pair embraced in a hug, which shortly turned into a brief cuddle.

They parted.

'You sure everything's alright?' Karl questioned as he took a step back.

'Yeah, really Karl. I'd, tell you if something was bothering me. Just, missed you last night. Ain't a girl allowed the odd cuddle if she's been away a while from her guy.'

Karl was a bemused by this comment to say the least. 'Yeah sure. you want some breakfast?'

'Erm, yes. Right after I change out of this riches.' she quipped.

Susan seated herself on the bed and looked herself in the mirror. 'What have I done?'

Paul had headed straight to work after leaving the hotel, when he received an incoming call from Rebecca. He stared intently at it a it rung out, slightly relieved when it did, until it began to ring again. This time he picked it up and answered.

'Hello?' he said in a solemn tone.

'Paul! You promised you'd call. I rang you're mobile several times earlier this morning. Declan was genius enough to get me to call your work number. Are you still coming home for lunch?'

'Ahh, could we reschedule for dinner, I don't know that I'm feeling all that hungry right now.'

'Paul…you promised if I let you stay out and, party late then you would let me cook for you.'

'Okay, alright. You can cook me the full, slap up meal you'd planned for lunch. I'll be there when I can.'

'Oh Paul promise me you'll be here.'

Paul sighed, 'I promise I'll be there. Look, I'm sorry, Rebecca, things just, didn't exactly go to plan last night.'

'…In what way, how…'

'Look it doesn't matter now, all that matters, is that I'm home in time for my square meal, which I will be… Love you.'

'Love you too. Alright I'll speak with you later. Bye.'

'Yeah, bye.'

Paul let out a deep sigh and placed the phone down sharply.

A few weeks past. In which Paul and Susan kept best to resume their normal working love to hate relationship. Both had kept well quiet and had not spoken of affair since. Neither partners' seemed to suspect anything to be seriously wrong or unusual even. All was running as smooth as could be considering the underlying circumstance…

'Have you got those articles typed up yet?' Paul asked dully.

'Not yet no. The database kept rearranging itself.'

'Well see to it they get done, pronto.'

'It's not my fault the computer's malfunctioning.' Susan spoke under her breath.

'Problem, Susan?'

'Not with you, no.'

'Really? Would you like to debate with me in my office.

'Not really.'

'Look Susan, what exactly is your problem?'

'I've already told you Paul, it's nothing to do with you.'

'Right, well let me known when you get those files seen to.'

Paul then swifted off and left Susan to it.

'Pain in the butt isn't he?'

'Excuse me?' Susan turned round to see who spoke.

'Mr Murdoch back there, you know, Mr Robinson, the boss around here, big chief…'

'Yeeah I get it. And Paul's actually alright if once you've got to know him.'

'So you've got to know him, pretty personally then, Paul?'

Susan swivelled round in her seat.

'When, you get to know him. If, you get to know him…whatever, yeah, he can get on your nerves.'

'Has he got on your nerves then?'

'What? Look, who are you anyway? Who do you, think you are just bombarding me with question like…'

'Like what?' Paul inquired as he stepped forward and made himself presently felt.

'Suzanne, I'd like to you to see me in my office.'

'Well w…'

'Right, now Suzanne.' he spoke again firmly, but cooly calm.

'Paul I'm sorting your stupid spread sheets now…'

Paul looked at her slightly puzzled. 'Are you right' there?'

'I already told you I'm if…eeling…'

'Go get up and get yourself something to drink or eat or whatever, your clearly not feeling great. Just go get your head sorted out Susan.'

Paul began to march over to his office as Susan rose to her feet and made towards the door, only to faint just before she reached it.

The sound of her falling body echoed slightly across the room, alerting Paul and in turn Suzanne to her current state.

Paul looked anxiously through the glass at her, lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

His gaze was broken when the young treating nurse approached him. He turned round.

'Are you the partner?'

'The partner? Wha..no…'

'No he's not.' Dr Newton proclaimed.

The young nurse scurried off.

'Paul.'

'Peggy. Look, I know last time we spoke it was on fractured words.'

'Yes, last I remember you were breaking and entering into unauthorised hospital grounds.'

'Please Peggy, is she going to be alright? Is it her MS? Has she relapsed?'

'Mr Robinson. As you're not a relation of the patient I'm not authorised to give you further confidential patient information. But for the record, saying as you seem so concerned with Mrs Kennedy's condition, I can tell you she's not in any immediate danger.'

Paul took in this vague snippet of information and processed it, as Dr Newton entered Susan's room and closed the door tightly behind her.

Paul was aware Peggy would and could not let him know of any further details on Susan's medical condition, but he was determined to find out, somehow, someway.

The door of no.22 opened.

'Finally, you took your time.' Rebecca claimed.

'Sorry, I was, at work…'

'Oh, Declan. Sorry sweetie I thought you were Paul.' she finished downhearted.

Just then the door opened once again.

'I almost thought you weren't going to make it back.'

'Look, I am, sorry. Something came up and I couldn't leave.'

'Hm. Isn't that always your excuse? Come on, eat up.'

Rebecca took the plates out of the oven and laid them on the table.

'Managed to prevent them going cold.'

Paul took a seat at the table.

'Bec I said I was sorry.'

Rebecca, sat down, made herself comfortable.

'So you did. And I'll forgive you, this time.'

Paul shed a sadistic try at a smile.

Rebecca took a mouthful of food and then so did Paul.

'It's good.'

And he wasn't lying, it was good, but then Rebecca's cooking usually was. Despite the slap-up meal though, he was troubled with other, less pleasant thoughts on his mind.

Meanwhile Susan was still reeling after receiving her diagnosis.

She had been booked in for scan after lunch, but she couldn't believe her luck. If only she hadn't gone to the party and had that drink or two. If only she hadn't been roped in to staying by Paul. If only she hadn't drunk in excess… If only she hadn't ended up where she was now…everything would be different.

Back at the Robinsons', Rebecca began to clear the dishes.

'Rebecca, have you, noticed anything different about Susan, recently?'

'Erm…no, not that I can think of. Apart from the fact she's been hanging loose on her carb free diet, but that's hardly a huge call for concern. Why is something up?'

'Uh, it's just she hasn't seemed 100% at work. Nothing serious.'

'Oh, well in what way?'

'Look I shouldn't have said anything. It's nothing.' Paul insisted.

'Well you're only making me more curious the way your going on. Besides, I'm her best friend, It's my job to look out for her.'

'Okay, but really it was just a query. I've got to back to things, I'll see you later.'

Paul kissed his wife on the cheek and made for the door.

Rebecca sighed and continued to get on with the dishes.

Susan drew in a deep breath, laid her head back on the pillow and stared holes in the glass, as she contemplated the results of her earlier scan.

'Hey sweetheart.' Karl uttered as Susan stepped through the door.

'Hey.'

She put down her things and took a seat beside him on the sofa.

'Stressful day at the office?'

'Could say that. Whatcha' watching?'

'Oh nothing that good.' Karl switched off the TV. 'Just a boring old documentary.'

'So what else have you been doing today, apart from a spot of TV viewing?'

'Nothing much. Did a bit of gardening out the back, a bit of vacuumning…'

'Vaccumning?'

'Yes, and even an odd spot of ironing would you believe.'

'Okay now I'm worried. Who are you and what have you done with Karl Kennedy?' she giggles. 'Aw no, your turning into quite the househusband aren't you.'

'Em.'

They snuggled into one another.

Susan's guilty conscience reared its head once again, and her mind wondered…

'Care for a top up?' Paul offered, bubbly in hand.

'Why not!' Susan shrugged, and smiled in return at the accompanying males.

'You know you should keep your eye on this one gentlemen, she's fast becoming the next Agetha Christie.'

'Christie? Wasn't she an author?' one gentlemen inquired.

'Was she? Ah yeah, I meant the next journalistic equivalent of Christie. Anyway, like I said, keep your eye on this one…' Paul winked.

Susan noticed and couldn't help but blush and play along with it.

'Oh yes, I'm rapidly climbing the ranks lads.'

'Oh really?' another guest questioned with a smile. 'We'll have to take your word for it I suppose?'

…

Susan snapped back to the present.

Karl pulled back.

'Well I suppose I'd better see to getting tea. What do you know, that rhymes. Huh.'

'Sometimes the male species is amused by the simplest of things. It never fails to amuse me.' Susan quipped across the room.

Karl began to reply, but Susan managed only to hear murmurs as her mind drifted off once again.

'And Andrew, make sure Declan sees to Mr and Mrs Falkirk, they've been regulars for years. Okay son, see you at dinner, bye.'

Paul set down the phone and turned back to the bunch of papers, scattered untidily in-front of his computer. As he searched through them he came across an article entitled 'Affair Exposed!' Triggering memories in Paul's mind…

'I think we've consumed more than, more than I'd anticipated.' Susan exclaimed merrily.

'Well if anyone asks, we'll blame those guys.' Paul uttered, motioning to a group of smartly dressed young males hanging out by the bar.

'Fair call. So, tell me Paul, have you ever been this…intoxicated before? Or do you just not do 'drunk'?' Susan interrogated.

'If I spill, you have to too.' he smiled.

'…Fine. I'm all ears.'

'I do on rare occasion…very rare occasions, sport the 'drunk to much' look. But I'm not necessarily, proud of it.'

'Which is why we're both here downing bottles of expensive champers?'

'Stop avoiding the question. Your turn to tell all.'

Susan takes another swag of her drink before starting. 'Well…'

'Have you, did you call the doctor?' Susan giggled.

'Em. I left a message, he didn't answer.'

'Oh well, I'm sure he'll get it. He's a man of profession you know.'

'Hm? Is that right…' Paul trailed off and lent in to pash Susan. Who under alcoholic influence found her self being seduced by a rather suave but drunken Mr Robinson.

He unlocked the door to the penthouse suite and led her in, lingering in the direction of the pristine set bed.

'Tell me…is your doctor…a doctor of love?… Please tell me he's…'

'… He's not. Just a man of the profession… He's too wound up to, you know…'

Susan suddenly awoke in a cold sweat.

'Wha, what? Susan? Susan. What's wrong?' Karl murmured, his eyes struggling to stay open.

'Oh, ah, nothing, nothing. I'm fine, just go back to sleep.' she ushered, panicked.

'Okay, if you're sure?'

Karl gradually began to fall back into his slumber. Susan on the other hand was having great difficulty. For every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was her with Paul, and this scared her greatly. She'd foolishly followed his lead and now had ended up here.

Next morning and Susan was having breakfast with Karl at Harold's, when Rebecca approached them.

'Hey there.'

'Hey.'

'Morning Rebecca.'

'How are you both keeping?' she asked.

'Good, good. We're good aren't we Karl.'

She gave his elbow a nudge.

'Ah, yes. We're just fine.' he spoke, looking wearily towards his wife.

'Glad to hear it. Listen, sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to ask Susan if she'd like to come into town with me this salvo. You know, do a bit of window shopping, catch up on the latest goss, do some actual shopping…'

'Aw, that'd be great, Rebecca, thanks.'

'Alright I'll speak with you later then. Bye Karl.'

'Oh, goodbye.'

'Bye Becca.'

That afternoon the girls managed to sweep most of Melbourne's most stylish shops, and together had managed to spend out on their cards. With not only their cards left exhausted, the pair took to a coffee house in one of the cities quieter laneways.

'I can't believe we managed to trawl so many shops in one afternoon!' Rebecca exclaimed.

'Yeah. Something tells me Karl wouldn't be to pleased if he saw the bill.' Susan smiled.

'Oh same with Paul. He's been keeping a tight lid on our finances these days. Says we need to start saving for the future.'

'Paul said that?'

'Yes!'

The girls had a little laugh.

'Doesn't sound like Paul. How are you two these days?' Susan inquired.

'Aw we're pretty good. Actually I think we're maybe at the best we've ever been. I don't know, we just, can't seem to take our eyes of each other. Well one of us more than the other.'

'What?'

'This is going to sound so silly, but Paul seems to think there's something wrong with you. Said you weren't giving 110% at work or something.'

'Did he?' Susan asks, trying to keep her cool.

'Is there, something wrong? Cause you know if there is, you can always talk to me about it.' Rebecca insisted.

'Yeah, I know that… Actually, Becca…I'm, I think I'm…'

'What? You think your what?' Rebecca uttered curiously.

'I think I'm…going to half to try and cut down on the carbs again.'

Rebecca's face dropped slightly.

'Yeah, Karl seems to think I'm maybe putting on, a bit of weight.'

'Well I hope you told him where to go.'

'Well it wasn't as bad as it sounds… Um, do you think you could drop me off on Rainesdale Street? I've just got a errand to run for work. I can make my own way back to the street.'

'Uh, okay. If you're sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Susan, Paul's not, pushing you too hard at work is he, cause you know if he is then…'

'He's not.' Susan quipped, a little quicker than she felt comfortable. 'He's, not, really. Everything's fine. With work, and everything.'

Rebecca was convinced for now, but she knew something wasn't right.

'Mrs Kennedy.' the nurse called.

'Yes.' Susan got up front her seat.

'Follow me.'

Susan entered the poky little room.

'Mrs Kennedy. Afternoon. Please, take a seat.'

Susan inhaled a deep breath and did so.

'Susan…it's not the MS resurfacing…' Peggy said.

'Wha, well then what is it?' Susan asked anxiously.

Susan looked down at the contents of the box she held in front of her. Her gaze fixed on the long white piece of plastic for a moment or two, before her eyes drifted to a polaroid shot of herself and Paul at the party, and then to a photograph of Karl and herself, taken after they tied the knot in London, England. It was only then that she added a paper leaflet to the contents, entitled; Considering A Termination? This she did not glance at. She simply popped in the box, unable to stew over her thoughts any longer, she carefully placed the lid back over the top of the box. She then lifted it and tucked it away in the back corner under the bed, and felt slightly relieved once she had done so.

'Hey mum.' Declan beckoned as she came through the door.

'Heya. Is Paul home yet?'

'Nup.' Andrew replied from the couch.

'Right…'

'Everything okay mum? It's just, you seem to of gone a little crazy with the cash.' Declan quipped.

'Yeah, actually could you give me a hand bringing these upstairs, I'd appreciate it.'

'Sure.'

'Why do woman need to spend so much on themselves?' Andrew commented aloud.

'Oh I would try to explain it to you Andrew, but you being your father's son you wouldn't understand.'

With that Rebecca grabbed a handful of bags and stormed up the stairs.

'Geez what's her problem?' Andrew quipped.

'I don't know.' Declan queiried. 'Something's up though.'

'Yeah, defos.'

'Drop the sarcasm mate, it doesn't suit you.' Declan claimed, before pushing Andrew aside to make room for himself.

'You see the Falkirks off?'

'Yeah. They're a demanding couple, but the bill makes up for it.'

'You get any tips from them?'

'No Andrew, I did not receive any tips from them.'

Declan hit him playfully with a pillow.

'Hoy.'

Andrew whacked him one back.

'Ah...'

'Watch it, I give as good as I get.'

'Yeah, well same here brother.'

Declan nicked the remote and a struggle insued for the owner of the TV remote.

Susan sat alone in front of the TV. Her eyes watched the screen, but her brain did not process the moving image, instead it drifted to thoughts of the sub-concious.

At first she wasn't sure of the paternity of the father, but it soon dawned on her that it could only be one of them. The one she hadn't planned it with. Yes, Paul Robinson was the father of her baby.

It took her until now to accept it was all real, this was happening. And with the devil from next door too, not with her husband. Of course she knew it would be hard to keep a secret this big, and if it got out…well, the whole street would shame her. All these years and despite her faults, she'd managed to remain an outstanding resident. She'd always tried to do her best to help others, from friends and family, to rowdy pupils, the animals and the environment. In time even her worst enemies. She seemed able to forgive when others couldn't. Now the roles were reversed and it was her who seeked forgiveness. Question was, with something of this scale, would she get it?

She was saved from her own pool of thought when she heard the front door open. It was Karl home from work.

'Aw, sweetheart, you're still up. I thought you'd of headed to bed ages ago.' he beckoned.

'Yeah I couldn't sleep. Got a bit of a migraine or something.'

'Oh. Well it's just as well you got a doctor living with you then.' He walked over to her. 'What are the symptoms?'

They both let out a gentle laugh.

'You know I think you're the first person to have made me smile all day.'

'If something's up, you know you can tell me. Help lift some weight of the shoulders.'

She so badly wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She didn't want to ruin what they had after all they'd been through together.

'Well…do you want to tell me?' Karl pushed gently.

'Ahh…nope. No I don't want to burden you with it. It's nothing serious.'

'Your burden is my burden, we're married remember, you can share these secretive worries.'

'No Karl I can't really. It's not just my place to tell. It's someone else's problem. But thanks, all the same.'

'Aw right, well, if that's the way you want it. I'll be in bed.'

Karl got up and made his way to the bedroom.

Susan sighed aghast to herself. This was all getting too much, people were going to start to catch on if she kept going on like this. It was time she shared this burden, it was time he knew.

There was a rapid knocking at the door.

'Just coming.' Paul beckoned.

He opened the door to find Susan stood on his doorstep, modelling a face like thunder.

'Can I help you?'

'That depends.'

'On what? You haven't told anyone have you?'

'Oh, Paul why in my right mind would I want to tell anyone we…'

'Is it urgent, cause if it's not then I'd really rather…'

'Paul just don't… I'm pregnant!'

Paul's expression froze temporarily.

'Do I hear Susan?' Rebecca called from upstairs.

Both Paul and Susan's expressions turned to sheer panic.

Rebecca began to make her way down the stairs.

'Just don't, say a thing!' Paul warned in a low tone.

'Hey Susan, did I hear right? Are you…'

Susan was lost for words.

'You heard the good news then.' Paul uttered.

'I can't believe… Well…I don't quite know what to say.'

'That makes you and me both.' Susan quipped.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

'I, I, I wanted to…'

Then it suddenly dawned on Rebecca.

'You did try to tell me. Earlier when we sat down to have coffee. That's what you were trying to say… Sorry, it's just all starting to make sense.'

'Oh don't worry about it, I'm still trying to get my head around it.'

Susan sneaked a look at Paul, who was not best impressed.

'Did I hear right?' came a voice from behind.

Instantly she turned round.

'Declan! How long have you been standing there?'

'Just long enough to hear the big news. I guess, congratulations is in order.'

'Yeeah, thanks. Look I better get going.'

'Oh, okay, ah…'

'We'll talk more at work tomorrow.' Paul said distantly.

'K, bye.'

'Bye Susan.' Rebecca called out after her.

Declan stepped in the door.

'Hey guys, you know you can't tell anyone about the pregnancy.' Paul summoned.

'Why not?' Declan questioned.

'Well firstly because it's her news to tell, not ours.'

'Since when has that stopped you.'

'Declan.' Rebecca warned.

'And because she wants to keep it quiet. It's early days, and at her age pregnancy doesn't always run smoothly.'

'Fair enough, but how come you you know all this. Susan didn't say a word to me.' Rebecca stated.

'Yeah that does sound a little strange.' Declan sounded.

'Yeah well maybe that's because there's not always a friend there to rely on.' Paul vented.

'And what's that suppose to mean? Are you saying I'm not a good friend, hm?'

'I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to go read sales figures in bed.'

'Oh what?'

Paul began making his way up the stairs.

'Paul don't do this. Paul!'

Paul stopped in his steps and turned round to face her.

'Rebecca would you just leave it!'

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Paul proceeded to the bedroom.

'Hey don't you talk to my mum like that.' Declan bellowed up after him.

There came no reply, just a long tense silence filled the air.

Rebecca began to get upset and Declan reassured her, 'It'll be okay mum.'

Susan walked up the garden path in a zombie-like fashion.

'Is there, is there some test you do to, find out the paternity, of the father?' Susan uttered awkwardly.

'… There is, yes.'

'Ah, right…how…'

'If you would like to find out now I can talk you through it.'

'That'd be, great Peggy.'

'Okay.'

…

'Susan it's none of my business but, I think Karl should know. By my reckoning, the truth always comes out sooner or later. It's just up to you to decide when you think's the right time, to out it.'

Susan looked up at the front door.

What on earth had she done? It hadn't even crossed her mind that Rebecca or Declan would be there. Now she would have to keep up the lie. And what about her husband, what about Karl? How was she going to break it to him?

She took a step forward.

Whatever the answers were, she decided they could wait until the morning. Yes, they could all just wait to the morning.

She stepped quietly through the door and closed it carefully, before heading through to the bedroom.

Susan got into bed.

Karl noted her presence with his eyes kept shut.

'I see you decided to join us.'

'Karl please.' she sighed. 'Not tonight, not now.'

'Fine, we'll both just abide by yours rules then. Goodnight.' he finished in a harsh tone.

'Karl…' Susan lingered off. There was no point, he wouldn't reply anyway. 'Night.'

Susan wrapped herself in the covers and closed her eyes.

Tomorrow, she thought. Tomorrow, she would deal with it. She would.

Over at 'Boudoir Robinson' things weren't that different.

Both Paul and Rebecca lay in bed turned away from one another.

'I just can't believe she told you and not me.' Rebecca sounded.

'Yeah well it surprised me too you know.'

'You don't understand, I'm her friend, she's meant to tell me everything first. It's just how things work.'

'For the majority maybe…' Paul muttered under his breath.

'I'm sorry?' she exclaimed.

'…but sometimes it's just not suitable to tell your girlfriend everything.' Paul said aloud this time.

'Not suitable? You crack me up.' she said sarcastically.

'Oh give it a rest Rebecca. You don't know everything.'

'No, no but it seems like you do.' she said crossly. 'Goodnight Paul.' she uttered with slight disgust.

'Same to you.' he remarked, making himself comfy.

Next morning and Paul and Susan met one another upon arrival at work.

'You're in early.' Susan stated.

'Could say the same to you. Look we need to talk.'

'Fine, but not here.'

'Morning Adam.' Susan greeted the receptionist as they passed.

'Morning Susan.'

They entered Paul's office.

'You could've blown it last night, for both of us.' Paul exclaimed.

'Yeah I'm sorry for that, I just rallied forward without thinking.'

'Does anyone else know?'

'No. Just Rebecca, Declan, you and myself.'

'Yeah that reminds me, Rebecca's not to happy, with either of us. She seems to think you should have told her that you preggers before telling me.'

'Ugh, well she is my friend, my best, friend. We do tell each other, a fair bit. Oh this is such a mess!'

'Your telling me. Tell me, what exactly are we going to do?'

'I don't know. I've been thinking about it for days, but I haven't come to a conclusion. It's taken me this long to get my head around it.'

'How long have you known?'

'Literally, only a few days.'

'That day, here. You passed out, it's because you were pregnant wasn't it?' Paul probed.

'Seems like it.'

'And I'm, you're sure, that I'm the father?'

'It has to be you, we didn't plan. Plus their were tests to confirm. Paul you're definitely the baby's father.'

'Well as I see it you have several options, we have several options. You keep the baby and we let everyone who the truth. Neither of us seem to keen on that option at this present moment. You could keep the baby and lie and say it's infact Karl's, assuming that's an option?'

Susan shyly nodded.

'Or keep the baby and say you had an affair with a total stranger. Although that option doesn't seem all that believable.'

'Right now none of his seems believable.' Susan pointed out.

'Then flip the coin and you don't keep the child, with the paternity questionable. Or, you, have an abortion.'

'Not exactly great options are they?'

'No but they're your only ones.' Paul stressed.

'It's not just my decision though is it? It's your potential child too!'

'Potential?'

'Yes.'

'As in, the chance you might not carry it?'

Susan fell silent.

'Susan have you thought about giving up the child? So you want an abortion?'

'I've considered it yes, decided no, not at all.'

'But it's what you're swaying to.'

'Paul you're putting words in my mouth.'

'I can read it on your face Susan.'

Susan reacted and just let rip.

'Okay yes Paul! I was maybe thinking of letting the child go, because I don't know how my body will cope with carrying a child for three-quarters of a year, and frankly I just want this stupid problem to go away!'

The room fell eerily silent.

A door closed loudly shut along the corridor and prompted Paul to reply.

'So it's just a stupid little problem to you is it? One that you can just make disappear after half an hour in some practicing doctor's clinic. Well you were right about something Susan, and that's the fact I have a say. I'm the father and I have a say in this too.' Paul began to calm down. 'Well don't just gaup at me like that.'

Susan looked close to crying.

'I know you have an equal say, which is hugely a part of why I haven't decided yet.'

Paul stepped forward. 'Look I'm sorry I jumped down your throat. I just, don't agree with abortion.'

'Normally neither would I, but this is a very unique situation. No matter what decision I, we make, someone's not going to be happy.'

'Fair game, but if you were given the medical okay, there's no reason you would have to end the baby's life.'

'Paul you know this isn't an easy decision to make. Not for either of us.' Susan whimpered as tears stung her eyes.

'It's not for me, it is for you.'

Susan began to get angry with him.

'Alright so if I was to keep the baby, who would I get to play father then? Hm? Karl, a total stranger, you? No, I didn't think so.'

'I have worked so hard to win Rebecca round, I can't lose that now, and you know I would if the truth came out.'

'Well what about me and Karl? It's taken us three turns of marriage to get where are now.'

'Then tell the guy it's his, there's your answer.'

'You think it's so simple don't you, just a matter of elimination. As long as Mr Robinson gets his way the whole world's fine and dandy…'

'Susan…'

'I'd be living with a lie, and a big one at that, for the rest of my life.'

'Susan.'

'And quite frankly Paul I couldn't handle that, not that you would have anything to worry…'

Paul rapidly pulled her close and kissed her.

Susan pulled back.

'… What the hell do you think you're…'

He leaned in again, and once again their lips met.

This time Susan failed to withdraw immediately. But when she soon did pull back, she gave Paul a serve like she did to Karl all those years back. One swing of the arm and Paul was left holding his hand to face. Both of them were left speechless.

Susan turned on her heel and walked straight out of the room.

After a moment Paul followed in hot pursuit.

'Susan?' he beckoned as he rushed after her.

She was nowhere to be seen.

'Hey Suzanne…'

He grabbed her attention. 'You didn't notice anyone passing in a hurry did you?'

'I might have. Why?'

'Look did you see where they went?' Paul uttered in a rush.

'Well Susan upped sticks and said she'd maybe see me later. There's something up there, I can tell.'

'You know sometimes you.. Forget it.'

Paul then made for the front doors.

Lyn was busy dusting around the house whenever their was a sudden knocking at the door.

'Can I come in?' sounded a seemingly desperate voice.

'Susan, come in…'

'Thanks Lyn, I just, I don't know what to do. I mean I don't know what to think…'

'I'll go put on a cuppa shall I?'

'Yes, yes…' Susan began to calm and followed her friend into the kitchen.

Lyn set two mugs down on the table and took a seat.

'So, what's the problem?' she inquired.

'It's rather complicated, to be honest.'

'How complicated?'

'Quite complicated.' Susan persisted. 'I need to know that you can keep it, a secret though.'

'Susan how long have we been friends for, you know you can trust me.'

'Generally yeah, it's just, this is a biggie.'

'I promise my lips are sealed. Now spill.'

'I, I kissed someone other than Karl. Lyn I kissed someone else.'

'Mum, is everything okay?' Declan questioned.

Rebecca placed the phone down.

'Umm, I tried to get hold of Paul about something. I tried Susan but she's not answering either.'

'So…you want me to help? Providing it's a problem you…'

'Oh, no, no. It's fine Declan, thank you.'

'Alright, if you're sure. India needs some sleep anyway, so I'd better go settle her upstairs. Just, let me know if i can help.'

'I will. How'd I manage to bring up such a, wonderful child?'

'Because you're my Mum, and you're pretty good at your job when your not taking on others.'

'Aw, come here you. Give your Mum a cuddle.'

Declan let her draw him in close.

'You always did give the best cuddles.'

'Please, say something?' Susan beckoned.

'Of all the people I know, I just didn't see you as the one… Well I never know what to expect next anymore. How'd he react, when you…'

'I didn't stick around for the encore.' Susan spoke dryly. 'I just, had no idea what to do or say or think…I still don't.'

'You going to tell him what's what?' Lyn asked.

'Yeah I'm going to tell him where to go if he tries anything like that again. Chasing after a married woman is just not on... When is another matter though.'

'I tend to find it's better to get things out in the open sooner rather than later.'

'Huh, that's exactly what Peggy said whenever…'

Peggy? As in the hospital Peggy? Why were you… Oh it's okay i get it. Is it, the MS, is it back and you don't want anyone to fuss.'

'Ah, it's, not the MS I was speaking to her about, but eh, It is something I'd kinda want left alone.'

'Well what about Karl? Are you going to tell him?'

'I don't want to, but I think I'm going to have to. I don't like keeping secrets like this from him. I just don't want anything to spoil what we have.'

Susan's phone rang. She glanced at the caller's number.

'Hmh, guess who?'

Susan answered the call.

'Hello?'

'Susan. Where are you?'

'If you're looking for me back at work I'm otherwise occupied.'

'Susan please, where are you?'

'I'm at Lyn's, why? It's not going to make a difference.'

'You haven't…'

'What do you want Paul?'

'We need to talk.'

'Don't we always. Hang on a sec.'

'Won't be a moment.' Susan muttered to Lyn in sarcastic dread. Getting up out of her seat and heading into the front room.

'Look I don't want to talk to you right now!'

'What happened, you clearly felt something or you wouldn't have lingered.'

'Ah…you led me on.'

'Maybe I did, but the fact still remains.'

'If, _if _I did, it was because I was highly strung at the time. I was emotional and you just jumped the gun and, I'm not talking about this now.'

'Then when?'

'Sometime soon, but i've got something I need to do first.'

Susan hung up.

'Susan you… Susan? Susan?'

Paul sighed heavily.

'I'm sorry Lyn I've got to go.'

'But you haven't even finished your cuppa.' she urged.

'I know, I'm sorry, I've just, I've got something I need to do before I talk myself out of it.'

Susan upped and left.

Susan came through the door of number twenty-eight and searched for her husband.

'Karl?…Yoohoo, anyone home?…Hello?'

Disheartened, Susan lifted the phone and started pushing in the numbers.

Karl picked up at the other end of the line.

'Karl Kennedy speaking.'

'Karl, hey. I thought you had the day off.'

'Yes, I thought so too. I was called in about an hour ago, there was a minor collision on the Erinsborough to Warratah line and a major crash on the roundabout just outside the hospital here. The hospital wouldn't cope with just the on-duty staff, so i was called in.'

'Oh right, um, when do you think you'll be back?'

'It's hard to say, I'm helping with surgery later. I should be back by six or so.'

'Six?'

'Is there a problem sweetheart?'

'Ah, no sorry. Just, hoping you'd be back a bit sooner that's all. I, wanted to cook you dinner.'

'I'll try to finish up here as soon as I can okay. Love you, I've gotta go.'

'Alright, love you too. Bye.'

'Bye Susan.'

Susan placed the phone down and drew a deep breath.

'Don't worry, he'll be home soon and then you can tell him.' she sounded to herself under her breath. 'It's only a couple of hours, just a few short hours.'

Lyn jumped a little when there was another sudden rapping at her door.

It opened and Paul waltzed on through.

'Paul? What are you, doing here?'

'Is Susan still here?'

'No, she went home a while ago.'

'Right.'

He turned to leave when he stopped in his tracks.

He turned back round to face her.

'Lyn, Susan, didn't happen to tell you something did she?'

'What? About the new intern at the paper? Oh you mean the, scoop about global warming?' Lyn uttered more than a little nervously.

'What?' Paul said incredulously. Then there was a short pause. 'You know don't you. She told you about…oh god why'd she have to tell _you_ about it.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Give it up Lyn, you always were a hopeless liar.'

With that Paul upped sticks and stormed off next door.

Lyn began to panic and went to give Susan a call to warn her.

Susan was sitting transfixed in-front of the television when the phone rang.

She got up to answer it in the hope it was Karl, but was withdrawn from answering when the door swung open and Paul let himself in.

'Well thanks for knocking.' Susan exclaimed.

'My pleasure, listen we need to talk, now!' Paul revealed.

'Can I keep standing or do I need to take a seat?'

'Whichever takes your fancy. Why'd you tell Lyn of all people? There's no way we're going to be able to keep this under wraps now.'

'Well did you ever think maybe I don't want to keep secrets Paul?'

'Well I don't know Susan, was it not you who wanted to keep the whole pregnancy secret from everyone?'

'I didn't _want_ to, I didn't know what to do. It was a big shock.'

'Fair enough. We need to sort this though, and that requires us discussing things together.'

'You're making it sound as if we're married to each other.'

'You know we're not, but you also know that we did manage to make a baby together.'

The room fell silent.

'I can't believe I'm saying that. Look Susan, believe it or not I do want to get on with you. I have the child's best interests at heart too.'

Susan raised an eyebrow.

'And unfortunately, I think I believe you. But we can't seem to agree on anything. And if we can't agree then…then I don't know what direction we're meant to take.'

'You were going to tell Karl weren't you?'

'How'd you…'

'Certain signs gave it away.'

'I haven't told him yet though. And only about the kiss, for now. Even Lyn doesn't know about the baby.'

'Yeah but for how long? Rebecca already knows, she thinks it's Karl's. And it's only going to be a matter of time before you begin to show.'

'I've been thinking more about whether or not to keep the baby…'

TBC.

'I've been thinking more about whether or not to keep the baby…and i'm starting to think that you were right. Maybe I should continue the pregnancy, Karl and I were beginning to come round to the idea of having young children around the house after the surrogacy started. Once upon a time i'd even thought about having another myself.'

'Hang on, let me interrupt you there. Susan you're not thinking straight, I know you fairly well now. The one thing I know is that I don't want you to be pushed into keeping the baby, or not keeping it. Whichever decision you and I make, it's gotta be one we can both live with.'

'Gosh, I never knew you had a sensitive side Paul.' Susan uttered sarcastically.

'I, maybe deserved that one.'

'Are you serious? About helping to make the right decision?'

'Yeah, I am.'

'Well in that case, I think we can call it even on this morning. Although I still feel I should tell Karl.'

'Well can you wait just a little longer to tell him. It's just I think we should sort out the whole baby thing first. If you aren't going to keep the baby, it's better done sooner rather than later.' Paul declared.

'You've changed your tune. Only hours ago you appeared to have your decision made and set in stone.'

'Yeah well I apologised for that. And, I was going to tell you that I can see where you're coming from. Maybe, maybe an termination is for the best.'

'Why?' Susan asked curiously.

'It's not fair on anyone. You and Karl are going good and Rebecca and I are pretty solid, neither of us want's to be responsible for the ramifications of our mistake that night. You say you mightn't be able to cope with the pregnancy, the paternity of the child can't be agreed on… I'm not saying definitely, but I am willing to go with you to a clinic. I'm presuming you've already done some research, and I can find out a bit more about the realistically of it, and then we can discuss whether we think it's an option we'd accept or reject.'

'You know, I think I may have misjudged you slightly over the years Paul. I mean sure you're certainly not perfect, but, you're a pretty decent human being when you want to be. And I do appreciate the support, really.'

'Thanks, I think.'

'How about tomorrow I drive us both down to the clinic and we explore our options? I know it's kinda abrupt, but time isn't exactly on our side right now.'

'Eh…okay.'

'Alright and in the mean time, keep an eye that Lyn don't blow our secret, alright? I'll expect you in work first thing. We'll head to the clinic over lunch.'

'Okay, night Paul.'

'Night.'

Paul made his way home, leaving Susan to take in what she'd just agreed to.

Karl was just nipping in to grab a coffee and a danish to bring back to the hospital with him, when Rebecca grabbed his attention.

'Hey Karl.' she called out from the table at which she was sat.

Karl turned round.

'Oh, hi Rebecca.'

'You on your tea break?'

'Ah, yeah. Actually I'm surprised to see you in here. I didn't think you'd want to be seen eating at the rival business. Normally you can't stand to be within five meters of Lyn.'

'Yes well, Lyn just happens to be on her day off. And ah, Charlie's coffee is much better, but I have to admit the double fudge cake is rather hard to resist. But don't go telling Lyn that, or she'll get even more big headed.'

'Oh, I wouldn't dare. Nice to know the neighbours get on so well.' Karl joked.

'How's Susan keeping?'

'Aw, she's keeping well I guess.'

'Yeah, that's good to hear. I'm sure it was a bit of a shock when you first found out.'

'I'm sorry?'

Rebecca bit her lip. 'No I'm sorry. I just presumed Susan had told you I knew.'

'Aw, no bother. and who, who else knows about this…'

'Oh, just Paul, Declan and myself that I know of. I really should of kept my mouth shut, Paul told me you were both trying to keep it under wraps, for now.'

'Emm. Well I've got to go, see you, Rebecca.'

'Okay. Don't blame Susan for saying anything, I accidentally overheard.'

'Right. Bye.'

'Bye Karl.'

Susan twiddled her thumbs as her and Paul waited to be seen to.

'I didn't expect the place to be so full.' Paul claimed quietly.

'Hm?'

'You alright?' Paul questioned.

'Ah, yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Just, feels strange.'

'Tell me about it.' Paul replied.

Paul stood up to stretch his legs and wandered over to the window. As he turned round he took notice of a baby poster stuck to the wall beside. For a few minutes he stood glued to it, but ignoring the wording.

'Mrs Kennedy.'

Susan turned round to find Paul was no longer sat beside her. She looked round and found him standing by the window.

'Paul.'

'Wha… Oh.'

As they made their way down the corridor Susan revealed to Paul that this was not her first visit to the clinic.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

'It was awkward.'

'Isn't all of this.' Paul sighed.

The pair made their way out to the car.

'Well at least we know all the options now.' Paul exclaimed.

'Yeah. I noticed you looking at the poster earlier.'

'It didn't mean anything.'

'I think it did.' Susan pushed.

Paul got into the car and Susan followed.

'If there's something you need to say Paul, just say it. You know we're running out of time as far as the ethical option's concerned.'

'I know. And I think it's the right thing to do.' he revealed.

'Do you really think that? Or is it just because you can't risk losing everything you've got?' Susan inquired.

'Look I might've had my doubts but I think this is the right thing. And I think you go private. I don't mind paying.'

Susan scoffed.

'Good to see some things never change.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You're using your money to buy me out. And for the record Paul, if this wasn't my child as well, I think you'd end up wanting to keep it. What if it was Rebecca's? Hm?'

Paul's face softened a little.

'I knew it. Don't worry about giving me a lift back Paul, I'll make my own way home.'

Susan undid her seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

'And how'd you suppose you're going to do that huh?' Paul called out.

'I'll walk until I find a bus.'

'And what if that bus isn't going where you need to go? Plus you're meant to be heading back to work.' Paul stated, starting to get restless with her stubbornness.

'I'll call for a taxi then.'

'Susan just let me give you a lift.' Paul sighed.

'I don't know whether I want to be in your company at the moment.'

'Susan just get in the damn car!'

Susan was slightly taken aback at his abrupt tone.

'Look Susan, I wouldn't offer if I didn't care.' He lowered his tone. 'Please, just get in the car.'

After a moment of hesitation Susan got back into the car and put her seatbelt on. Paul started up the engine and drove off down the road.

That evening Susan came home and made straight for the shower. She couldn't bare to stew over things any longer, she needed a long hot shower and early night. And that's exactly what she set about doing.

Over at the Robinson household, Paul was busy researching on his laptop.

Andrew entered with a load of bags.

'Hey.'

Paul turned round, then quickly closed his laptop.

'Heeyy. What've you got there?'

'A full on Chinese. Rebecca wasn't sure what time you'd be back, so she rang me and asked if I pick one up on the way home.'

'Right, well I'm starving.' He got up from his chair. 'Where's Declan?'

'He got held back by a few awkward customers at the hotel. He said he'd make his way back soon though.'

Rebecca then made her way down the stairs.

'Do I smell takeaway?' she exclaimed.

'Hey you.'

Her and Paul shared a kiss.

'I hear this feast before us, was your idea.'

'It was.'

'You know how much I like chinese.'

'I do.'

Paul gained a naughty grin on his face.

'Come on, eat up, before I get to it all.' Andrew proclaimed.

'Ohhh…'

'I bags the chilli chicken.' Paul beckoned.

A bit later Karl arrived home to find his wife curled up in front of the TV dosing.

'Hello?' he called out quietly.

Susan awoke a bit dazed.

'Paul, I…Karl? Ah how was work?'

'Work was fine. Everything else however… Susan, I think we need to sit down and talk.'

Karl and Susan sat at the table with a coffee each in-front of them.

'Is there something you'd like to tell me Susan? Or am I going to have to push it out of you?'

He was serious, Susan wasn't sure how to respond.

'What was all that about Paul?'

Susan stiffened up.

'I met up with Rebecca at the store this morning.'

'Really?' Susan tried to remain calm.

'Em. She was asking how you were. Apparently it must have been a shock, and she shouldn't have said anything.'

'About what?' Susan uttered, pretending to be clueless.

Karl was clearly losing his patience.

'Karl I haven't been, completely honest with you.'

'Yes, so it would seem.'

She drew a breath. 'Paul and I had a bit of a spat, over work.'

'Right…'

'And Rebecca witnessed it. I gave Paul a bit of a serve, i'm not exactly proud of it.'

Trying to laugh it off wasn't going to fool Karl.

'And what exactly, was this 'spat' about?' he inquired.

'Like I said we had a heated argument over work. I wrote up some article he didn't agree with and, and he…' She scratched the back of her neck nervously. 'He, tried to come onto me?' she uttered under her breath.

'I'm sorry?'

'It was nothing, really Karl. There's no need to make a big fuss. And Lyn can soon tell you I put him in his place alright.' she pleaded.

'Lyn? Just how many people witnessed this Susan?'

Now Karl was really starting to lose it.

'It's complicated!'

'I though you just said there was nothing to it!'

'Well…'

'Was it just a kiss?'

'Not even. I told you I didn't let him take…'

'Cause if it was something more, I _really_ need to know.'

'Okay Karl we kissed. Okay? Yes Paul and I kissed. But it didn't mean anything and I did not lead him on. We were in his office, and we were arguing and I was about to give him what for and he just… Just take it or leave it Karl, you got your answer. I really can't take this right now.'

She took one last look at him and stormed out the door.

Karl jumped as the door slammed. He was completely floored.

Paul set down his chopsticks.

'That hit the spot.'

'It was rather delicious yes.' Rebecca sounded. 'Pity Declan wasn't hear to enjoy it.'

'The customers did seem rather aggro. Sure we can heat up some of the leftovers in the microwave later.' Andrew summoned.

'Yeah I guess.' Rebecca uttered.

'Andrew why don't you give him a ring, see if he could do with a hand.'

Andrew let out a suttle sigh. 'Sure dad.'

Andrew left the room, leaving Paul and Rebecca to themselves.

'I'm glad we sorted things out.' Rebecca chimed.

'Yeah, it feel's kinda good to get things off your chest.'

'Yeah it does.' Rebecca looked down a moment before speaking again. 'I met Karl this morning. I'm afraid I might have put my foot in it as far as the pregnancy and things are concerned.'

'What happened?' Paul quieried.

'Oh I just said it must have been a bit of a shock when they found out. I obviously hit a bit of a raw nerve there.'

'Paul retrieved into his own pool of thought for a moment before replying. 'I wouldn't worry about it. Karl will get over it in time. Maybe just don't speak with about it for a while. Either of them actually.'

'Yeah…I think you might be right. I just feel kinda bad you know.'

'Erh, not really.'

'Oh…I wouldn't expect you too anyway.' Rebecca claimed.

As the couple got up from there seats, Andrew quickly made up the stairs as it appeared he was listening in to the adults conversation.

Paul and Rebecca began to get inmate as they wandered towards the bedroom. But are soon rudely interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

Rebecca sighed aghanst.

'Ereh, give me two minutes, I'll get it.'

'No don't worry I'll get it.' Paul beckoned.

'No it's alright.' Rebecca insisted.

She went to open the door…

'Karl? Can I help you somehow…'

'Your husband is a complete and utter sleeseball. He's a down right dirty…'

'Hey, hey hey, that's quite enough Karl! Now what the hell is this all about?'

Paul's face dropped a little.

Rebecca looked round at her husband and then back at Karl…

TBC.

'It's nice to see you too Karl.' Paul exclaimed.

'Oh you have a right…'

'Shut-up! Both of you. Paul is there something you'd like to tell me before I hand Karl the chance?'

'I think this might be something Karl and I need to sort out man to man on our own.'

'I'd be right up for getting close and and personal if there wasn't a lady in our presence.' Karl muttered in a not to friendly manner.

'If you two think I'm going to leave you alone together for more than two minutes then you're dreaming.'

'Rebecca I really think it might be best if…'

'I'm guessing she doesn't know then.'

'Know what, Paul?' Rebecca questioned, hand on hip.

'Your sleaze of a husband tried to crack onto my wife.'

'You must be mistaken Karl, Paul's a changed man. I've seen it first hand.'

'Even if I had, I seem to remember you had a few women on the side as well.'

'That was a long time ago. Susan and I have managed to get past that hurdle, so don't think you can get one over on me Paul, it won't work.'

'I don't know whether I like your tone Karl.' Paul summoned.

'That's it!' Karl lunged for Paul, who immediately went for the defence. Karl caught Paul right on the nose and Rebecca beckoned for them to stop it as she tried to part them.

'Hey! Get the hell off my father!' came a cry from above.

Suddenly the men stopped and looked up.

'Andrew.' Paul uttered.

'More pity you for being his son.' Karl exclaimed before walking out.

Paul tried to stop the bleed from his nose as Rebecca dashed for a hankie. Andrew just stood and looked on at the commotion.

Karl stormed back into no.28 and picked up the phone. He tried to ring Susan's mobile, only to find she'd left it on the counter at home.

'Ohh…' Karl leant his head back against the wall and began to regain his breath. Slowly he slid down to the floor as he cupped his hands to his face and sighed deeply to himself.

Meanwhile Susan wandered through the parkland at Lassiters'. She walked along over the walkway, tears staining her cheeks, her mascara slightly askew.

She took a seat in the rotunda and wiped the tears from her eyes. Taking a deep breath she tried to hold herself together. She looked down at her stomach and gently placed her hand on it. This triggered her emotions again and her eyes began to water.

Suddenly she placed her hand to her mouth as she began to feel sick.

Back at no.28 Karl was sitting being miserable on the couch. When he decided enough was enough, grabbed his keys and headed out the door to search for his wife.

At the Robinsons' Rebecca sat nursing Paul on the sofa.

'Alright I'm just going to come out with it, because I need to know. Paul, are you having an affair, with Susan?'

'What? No. No! Rebecca I know it's hard to believe after what Karl said, but nothing big happened.'

'So what's the story? Cause Karl's fury seemed pretty real.'

'Susan and I had an argument at work, things became intense…'

'Out with it Paul.'

'She was ready to lay me on floor, I leant in and kissed her to break the tension. She was so highly-strung, she wouldn't let it go.'

'Oh and I suppose their was nothing else you could've done to stop it from happening.' Rebecca said in slight disgust, beginning to tear up.

'Rebecca you know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I love you deeply.'

'Oh Paul just shut-up. How could you, and with my best-friend…' Rebecca cried. 'I thought you loved me! You promised on our wedding day that you'd never cheat on me. How you'd never do anything to hurt me… I don't even want to talk to you.'

Rebecca grabbed her coat and her keys and got ready to head out the door.

'Rebecca please, just hear me out. It's not what you think.'

'Oh isn't it? Goodbye Paul.'

Rebecca, like Susan, stormed out the door, closing it sharply behind her.

Paul was left speechless as his face dropped.

Susan meanwhile let herself in to the news offices. She lingered towards Paul's office as she ran her memory back. She reminisced back to when there lips touched, and she lingered before they parted. It pained her to think about. She questioned herself as she wondered why'd she let this happen. Was she possibly even, falling for Paul? If not, which she greatly hoped she wasn't, what other reasonable explanation was there? This was totally out of character for her. In her mind the whole world had been turned on it's head.

Rebecca entered Charlies' and made her way behind the bar. She tried best to keep herself composed and got to work serving the costumers.

At when Karl poked his head round the door, only to spot Rebecca behind the bar, and soon left before she spotted him.

Paul placed his key in lock of the door, only to find it was already open. Wearily, he quietly made his way down the dark corridor, keeping an eye out for signs of an intruder. Then he noticed a glimmer of light out the corner of his eye. It was the glare of a computer screen reflecting on the glass of the window.

Their was a figure sat at the computer, a figure Paul recognised.

'Susan.'

She jumped in her seat at the sudden sound of his voice.

'Paul.'

'I see you told Karl.'

'Yes, I did. And I'm glad to have it out in the open. I'm sick of keeping secrets.' It was only then that Susan noticed the dry blood stain on his shirt. 'What happened?'

'Your husband happened. He came round all guns blazing saying all sorts. Clearly not painting me in the best light as you can imagine. The guy just lashed out at me and punched me right in the nose.'

'I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Honest. I just couldn't keep it inside me any longer.'

'Well you could of consulted me first, would've been nice.' Paul summoned. 'You know the secrets out now, Rebecca knows, Karl knows, Andrew knows and I'm sure it won't be long before Declan finds out. Flip even Lyn knows. We might as well shout it from the rooftops now.'

'Well at least we don't have to carry the guilt of it any longer… How'd Rebecca take it?'

'How do you think?' Paul exclaimed incredulously. 'She burst into tears and fled the house. I don't know where she is now.'

'Oh my gosh I hadn't even thought about Libby and Ben, and Toadie… I've blown it haven't I.'

'Yeah, you have. What are you doing here anyway? Hiding from that brut of a husband.'

'Don't call Karl that! He's just dealing with his anger in a, different way. Maybe not the right way, but he's not a thug.'

'Well he certainly didn't help his cause round at the house earlier.'

Paul made his way into his office and shut the door firmly.

Susan scratched the back of her neck anxiously, before getting up out of her seat and making her way over to Paul's office.

Paul looked up as he heard the door open.

'I should have consulted you first, but if I had you wouldn't have wanted me to say anything. You'd have been dead against it, I know you would.'

'First of all Susan, despite what you think, you don't know me. And secondly no, I wouldn't have. And you know why? To prevent all the hurt and anguish that you've just caused by leaking the secret.'

'It was always going to come out sometime. Even you knew that. It's not the sort of thing you can keep wrapped up forever.'

Paul's body language suggested otherwise.

'Ah…well maybe for a serial womaniser like you it is. But for a normal person like me it's not. I'm sick of always feeling pressure and guilt.'

'You're sick of it? Well believe it or not, even a 'serial womaniser' like me can feel those things. And I do. I was trying not to break Rebecca's heart because of my mistake. But none of that matters now because you had to just let all out at your husband.'

'Okay I admit he handled it wrong, but can you blame him for being angry? I've been in that horrid position before, and I'm telling you, it's not nice.'

'It's not an open excuse for violence though. First you slap me one, then Karl came round to whack me one… I'm half expecting Rebecca to be next in line. And if anyone has the right to be angry at me it's her. Karl should be taking it out on you not me.'

'i am fully aware I had a part to play in this all too you know.'

'Well then try and see it from my point of view.'

'Funny I could pretty much say the same about you. And if you haven't forgotten I'm the one having to carry our love child!'

'Unfortunetly I am all too aware of that, yes.' Paul stated.

'What happened to us trying to talk things through with one another?' Susan said in a sympathetic tone.

'You flew off the handle at me this afternoon remember. You wouldn't accept my decision to, to let go of the baby.'

'Because you're clearly thinking with your head and not your heart!'

'Actually I think you'll find it's the other way round in my case. My heart loves Rebecca and doesn't ever want her to feel hurt. My head's telling me you shouldn't end an unborn child's life, just for the love of another human being.'

'Then go with your ethics.'

'Are you?'

'I wasn't, but now I am. Originally I just wanted rid of it, like you and Rebecca, I didn't want to destroy what Karl and I have. Having thought it over numerous times, I know I don't think it's ethically right. Years ago I yearned to have another child, but Karl didn't want to. Now through whatever way, here I am carrying again. What right do I have to end an innocent child's life, before it's even born?'

An eerie silence fell inside the office.

'Do you feel no pressure knowing that you've got someone other than your wife pregnant? No guilt? Did you even realise what you were doing when you had it off with me that night? Or, or when you tried to hit on me that day in here?'

'I'm not dancing with joy about the way things have turned out if that's what you mean.' Paul stated.

'Well at least you don't have to deal with the morning sickness and the mood swings, because you just have to worry about partaking, not about the health of the newborn your carrying inside you.' Susan began to get teary.

'Well once again we clearly can't agree on much. And whenever we leave here we both have the backlash to deal with. I've already been submerged to it, no thanks to your foolish husband.'

'Well if you can't support me I'll take the decision into my own hands.' Susan threatened.

'You go ahead and do that, see how far you get. Cause lets face it Susan, you clearly can't cope with it on your own.'

'At least I'm starting to deal with it! At least I have the guts to tell the truth.'

'May-be, but what good have you done really? Hm? So far you've only caused upset and hurt. And to add insult to injury, you're going to reveal all about the baby. Then we'll both of had it.'

'Is that all you care about? You and your precious ego? Well Paul there's more to life than just keeping up a reputation. Although I suppose you're not new to that area of expertise. You love to get your own way and manipulate others. I really don't know how I thought you'd changed. You may have Rebecca fooled but you certainly haven't fooled me Paul Robinson!'

Paul leant in close and made his presence felt as he spoke sternly to Susan.

'Now you listen here. You can judge me all you like but you do not bring Rebecca's judgement into this. She might be your friend, but she's my wife. And if you want to keep the baby, then honestly, you go right on ahead. You're more than welcome to carry the guilt if that's what you really want, and I don't know whether it really is. Then by all means, go ahead. Take charge of the whole thing. But if you tell Rebecca, or anyone the truth, there'll be serious consequences, for the both of us. Just stop and think for a moment Susan. If one not even proper kiss can cause this much trouble simply between us and our partners. Think how you, me, Karl, Rebecca, Libby and all your friends and family, and Andrew and Declan, and all of my friends and family, are going to feel whenever you reveal to the world that you slept and openly fell pregnant with mean old Mr Robinson. And then, then there's how the child will feel whenever it's growing up without his or her real dad, and why people don't always treat him the same as his friends? Think of what might happen if all his friends were to find out the truth about how he was created? That's a lot to think about Susan. That's a hell of a lot to think about.'

Paul returned home to silence. He headed to the fridge, cracked open a can of beer and took a long-awaited sit down on the couch. He took a swig of the drink and shut his eyes.

Karl meanwhile continued to search high and low for his wife, but wasn't haven't much luck, and so decided to stop for a late night coffee at Harold's store.

'One strong coffee please Lyn.' Karl spluttered with exhaustion.

'Rough time at work?'' Lyn guessed.

'Actually quite the opposite.'

Lyn seemed a little confused.

'Well I was just about to close up, but saying as your a good friend and neighbour… One strong coffee coming right up.'

'Thanks, Lyn.' Karl grieved, running his hands over his face is despair.

Susan tiptoed through the front door of no.28, and searched for signs of her husband. In realising he was no longer in the house, she headed into the bedroom and swung open the wardrobe doors. Pulling out a tattered old suitcase and started to throw various items of clothing into it, all whilst trying to hold back her tears.

At the bar things had begun quieten down, apart from a rowdy group of guys who refused to move on.

'Look I'm not going to give you another warning, and I am really not in the mood for this! Either up sticks or I call the police.' Rebecca beckoned sternly to the lads, a phone ready in her hand.

It obviously did the trick and they moved out. Leaving only Rebecca and the young barman to clear up for the night.

'Ah, I know it's not very fair to drop out on you like this, but would you mind finishing up here? I've, I've got some important stuff, to sort out at home.'

'Sure. You okay?' the guy asked.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm just not, feeling the best at the moment. I'll, see you later Jimmy. Night.'

'G'night.'

'And, thanks again, for finishing up.' Rebecca summoned on her way out.

'No problem.' he smiled, and Rebecca left for home.

She stopped for a moment outside and leant her head up against the wall and sighed, as she allowed tears spring to her eyes.

'Ohh…keep it together Rebecca!' she said to herself sternly.

She propped her bag back over her shoulder and moments later soldiered on home.

Back at the Casa Kennedy, Susan was all set with her bag packed and a warm coat wrapped round her. She fumbled round for a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote a short note and left it sitting in the centre of the table. One last look round and she was gone.

Karl returned home in the very early hours of the morning, his search in vein. He went to take a seat when he noticed the scrap of paper askew on the tabletop.

_Have gone to sort my head out for a few days_

_will keep in touch, all my love, Susan x_

Karl sighed and rubbed his wary eyes as his lack of sleep began to hit him.

He made his way over to the phone and attempted to ring her number, but as he suspected their was no answer and so made the decision to retire to bed.

Three days later

Straight to message bank again.

_Susan please just text me, or, or give me a call, give Libby, Steph, Lyn…give someone a ring. I just need to know you're okay. Bye._

There was a rapping at the door.

'Hello? It's only me.'

Karl instantly picked up on his daughter's voice.

'Hey dad have you seen mum anywhere?'

'Ah no.'

'Right okay, it's just I could really do with her advice.'

'Anything I can help you with? I'm not completely clueless you know?'

'Actually dad it is sort of something, only mum, can help me with?'

'I see…'

'Well I'll leave you be. If you could tell her…'

'Elizabeth.' Karl intercepted.

Libby instantly took interest, as she knew it must be serious as her father had called her by her full name.

'There's something I think I should tell you.'

'To do with Mum?' Libby questioned curiously.

'Yes.' he sighed. 'You're mother's currently out of town, taking some time out.'

'Time-out from what?' Libby asked.

'It's probably better you find out sooner rather than later… Your mother, locked lips with that devil next door.'

It took Libby a matter of seconds to figure out who her father was talking about. 'Mum and _Paul_?'

'Apparently he came onto her…'

'Well that I can believe! How'd you find out? Did mum confess? I'm sorry, I just, I never imagined… Erh erase that image from my head.'

'Yes… Angry as I am though, I can't help worrying. Susan said she'd keep in touch, it's gone three days now and not a word.'

'I suppose you've tried calling her.'

'I left a message or two earlier. Who am I kidding, she's probably deliberately blanking me.'

'Why would she do that? Sure she knows your not best pleased, but it's not like mum to hold a grudge.'

'I punched Paul.'

'You what? Well I can't blame you I suppose.'

'I lost it. I stormed over there to give the guy a piece of my mind, only to blow the thing in-front of Rebecca, who was completely oblivious to the whole thing. He riled me up and I just…'

'Ducked him one.'

'Just as Declan and Andrew made themselves present. Really I'm no better now.'

'Oh dad…'

At Charlie's Rebecca was keeping herself hard at work behind the bar. Steph walked in.

'Hey Rebecca.'

Rebecca looked up from the now seamless countertop.

'Oh hi Steph, ah what can I get you?'

'Ah just an OJ for me. You're slaving away today. Once you start you can't stop eh?' Steph referred to Rebecca's obsessive cleaning.

'Hm? Oh, yeah. Trying or keep a positive mind on things.'

'Anything you want to talk about?' Steph edged.

'Uh, how long have you got?'

'Ahh, the rest of the day off actually…'

Rebecca served up Steph's OJ and sighed.

'Everyone tried to warn me, but I wouldn't believe it. I plain right refused too.'

'What are we talking about here? Are we, are we talking about Paul?'

'Paul kissed another woman.'

'Oh Rebecca. Steph sympathised.

'And it wasn't just any other woman either. The other woman was Susan.'

Steph couldn't believe her ears. 'Wha…Susan, lives at number twenty-eight Susan?' she stuttered in disbelief.

'Yes Susan Kennedy Susan. The Susan I considered a best-friend…' Rebecca began to break-down, but fought back the tears.

Steph was left rather speechless.

Like Karl previously, Paul too was trying and failing to get in contact with Susan.

_Beep…_

_Hey Susan please call or text me or something, I don't know where you are, no-one does. We need to talk, and, I may have been a little harsh when we last spoke. And ah, the advisor from the clinic was on the phone, wondering if we were going ahead or not with the, procedure. Like I said just drop a line along the phone. Keep safe yeah._

Paul hung up and chucked the phone down on the table, placed his hands to his head and breathed deeply.

…_.'Well aren't we just the life and soul of the party.' ~ 'I was thinking of leaving soon' ~ 'let me introduce you to a few associates' ~ 'stuff happened that shouldn't have happened' ~ 'is she going to be alright?' ~ 'It's not just my decision though is it? It's your potential child too!' ~ 'lets face it Susan, you clearly can't cope with it on your own.' ~ 'At least I'm starting to deal with it! At least I have the guts to tell the truth.' ~ 'I need to know. Paul, are you having an affair with Susan?' ~ 'Out with it Paul.' ~ '… What the hell do you think you're…' ~ 'by all means, go ahead.'…._

Susan lay restlessly on the sofa as she thought about the shocking truth that was beginning to unravel. She began to have flashbacks of the night of the party, and how Paul had suwaed her into staying, and how she'd foolishly followed him back to the hotel later on.

_'I was thinking of leaving soon anyway.' ~ 'What?' ~ 'fancy, business dos' like this aren't really, my scene.' ~ 'At least, promise me you'll stay for a little while longer?' ~ 'Fine' ~ 'Oh my god…' ~ 'No-one needs to know about this Susan, you hear me? Especially not Karl, or Rebecca.'_

She looked down to the result of her casual affair in slight regret. 'Would you forgive me?' she questioned as she gently massaged the now rather noticeable bump.


End file.
